The light in the Dark!
by phoebelane20
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think! It means a lot to me! Draco had been depressed ever since the Battle of Hogwarts and seeks comfort from the person you'd least expect! Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

The fullness of her lips, the glint of ferocity in her eyes, her gentle rosy cheeks, the finer details had became more prominent to Draco in the last few months. She stood out to him, she was a luminescent candle in a never-ending ocean of darkness.

Since the Battle of Hogwarts Draco's life had changed, leaving him an outcast and his world became unbearable The only thing helping him get by was the thought of Hermione Granger.

* * *

After the Battle of Hogwarts most of the students, who should have moved on, decided to repeat their seventh year. Draco, among them, usually was found sat in the dark corners of the library, not that anyone ever wanted to find him. He enjoyed watching Hermione work, the way her hand moved so delicately across the parchment, the way she smiled to herself as she read and sometimes even suppressing a small giggle. The way her eyes widened with every word she read.

She occasionally glanced at Draco but then quickly looked away again as if it never happened. Nevertheless, Draco still clung to these few moments of contact.

Draco was in the library as usual, one day, actually doing some work for a change. When a friendly face appeared from nowhere and sat down on the padded, wooden chair next to him. The face belonged to none other than Hermione Granger.

She simply pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and a book, and began to make very detailed notes (she might as well have copied the whole book!).

Draco sat silently watching, listening to her quill scratching against the rough yet delicate parchment. He listened harder and he heard the scuffle of her shoes against the floor as she swung her legs, he blocked out all the sounds around him and he could hear her breathing, soft and slow. He could her the gentle THUD, THUD, THUD of her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_Say something anything, smile, ANYTHING _thought Draco. His mind was racing, his palms were sweating. He didn't know what to do!

"Granger!" He said a little more harshly than he would have liked.  
"Fine, if your going to be like that I'll just go!" she said rising to leave.  
"NO, don't go. I...I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that."

He said but she wasn't paying attention because Ron Weasley had just burst in eyes blazing, nostrils flaring; everyone stopped and stared. He stormed over grabbed Hermione's arm and started to drag her away. She struggled frantically but stayed silent.

* * *

Draco sat there staring after her, horrified at what he'd just seen; he was confused and scared for her. Hours passed and he just sat there waiting for her to come back but she didn't Eventually, Madam Pince came over and told him to get out.

He went to the library the next day hoping Hermione would be there, at around 1 pm she came in. She had a black eye; she had obviously tried to conceal it but failed miserably. She sat in her usual place, this time it was Draco's turn to be the unexpected friendly face!

He gathered all his confidence and swaggered over, collapsed into the chair next to her and said "What's up?"  
"Oh, nothing", Her voice was shaking.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, really? If nothings wrong then why is your eye the colour of an aubergine, hum?" he said with a slight smirk on his face.  
"It's none of your business, Malfoy! Why do you care anyway?!" she said with the tone of ferocity Draco loved. It made his cheeks flush, he turned away quickly so she couldn't see. Then regaining his confidence, whipped round and kissed her lightly on the lips.

* * *

Her lips were soft just like he imagined, they tasted of sweet strawberries. The kiss deepened, lasting for minutes and neither stopped for breath. Finally the two fell apart and looking deep into his eyes "Ron and I are fighting, sometimes it gets ugly," Hermione said gesturing at her eye. Draco suddenly felt a twang of pain in his chest. That weasel, how could he do this to her bright, loving, beautiful face,he thought. He felt hot tears prickle in his eye he shut his eyes tight to stop them falling.  
He wanted to take her in his arms and never let go, he wanted to protect her!

* * *

**AN: So I changed this chapter because I didn't know where to go with it, It's now complete**


End file.
